


Bound for Him

by Dr_Harbinger



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Harbinger/pseuds/Dr_Harbinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a touch. It always did. A subtle, hidden way for her to know his intentions and find comfort in the promise of what those were and what that meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound for Him

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Work is unbetaed and based on a RL experience with such a scenario. I've always pictured Cullen as a caring sort of Dom if he was going to be one at all and I imagine it helps him to conquer his nightmares as much as it helps Evelyn deal with the burdens of command. Enjoy!

It started with a touch. It always did. A subtle, hidden way for her to know his intentions and find comfort in the promise of what those were and what that meant. In the light of day she was the Herald of Andraste. She was meant to stand tall and proud, to never waver in her convictions and lead her followers to victory against any and all who would threaten peace in Thedas. She could not show weakness or ever consider the consequences of faltering. Kings and queens and emperors and emperesses all watched with a critical eye. Sometimes she wondered what Andraste must have felt like when She understood the burden the Maker placed upon Her shoulders and if what she felt now was anything like it.

But like Andraste, Evelyn had a mortal man, a lover and confidante who helped her carry the weight of her Maker given duties in the garish light of day, and at night would ease them from her entirely at least for a few hours until the sun rose and she faced the day again. Of everything that could have happened after the explosion at the Conclave, meeting him, falling in love with him and now even considering formally marrying him for all the world to know that he was the reason she still stood so tall, was one of the last things she thought would ever happen to her. When the Maker placed her on this path He must have known she would need a man like him and as much as it would pain her to see him suffer through the nightmares of his past she could not begrudge Him for putting them both on this path… not when it led to them being together like this.

On days like today, when she was so very weary of the trials that lay before her, the endless tasks that needed to be done to keep Thedas in some semblance of peace and order, all he had to do was place a broad hand on the back of her neck, let her feel the weight and strength of it and she felt more at ease. His fingers did not entangle in her carefully styled hair. He did not need to search for more skin beneath the collar of her shirt. He just rested his hand on the back of her neck and let her take comfort in it. She knew he would take her in hand tonight. He knew what she needed to finally let it go for a while. But they would have to wait until the sun set and no one needed either of them for a while.

Usually on days like today, he would excuse himself from his duties first, eat his supper quickly and head up to her chambers while she dined with friends to keep up the pretense of remaining strong under the weight of her duties. He would prepare the room, light the proper candles and fill the room with their favorite incense. He would rack his armor on the stand she had the servants set up for him when her room became theirs (for she would not have her beloved sleep above his office any longer, not when the entire Keep knew of their love) and in shirt and trou stoke the fire in the hearth to make sure the room stayed warm.

When she would eventually return to her quarters to find him with that faint smile on his handsome face and that love in his eyes, she would wait for his hand on her neck to gently guide her where he wanted her to be. Sometimes he would strip her to her undergarments have her sit by his feet near the fire, allowing the heat of it to keep them both warm while he read a book and run his fingers through her hair idly and while she slept soundly where she leaned against his legs. Other times he would remove every stitch of clothing from her body, remove every pin from her hair, and guide her to her bed where upon he would wring pleasure from her weary body time and again until all she could think of was his name and the bliss of a dreamless sleep.

Tonight was a night like the latter. How he knew her so well she did not know but she certainly appreciated it. She closed her eyes when he touched her cheek and guided her to lean against him while he unpinned her hair. “You did well today,” he said softly, setting the pins aside and running his fingers through the now freed deep red strands, “you’ve worked hard and made me so proud.” She could feel the scruff of his cheek as he nuzzled her. “Now let’s unwind a bit, shall we?”

She kept her eyes closed as he leaned her back and carefully stripped her down, tossing her clothes somewhere else though where they went she didn’t care. She heard a shuffle of cloth as his clothes joined hers before his warm hand ran through her hair again and she felt the heat of his body near hers. His kiss was hungry, passionate, demanding. She surrendered to its commands all too willingly. Their game had begun.

He guided her head back and to the side so he could trail his lips along her jaw to her neck. She could hear how even this changed the tone of his words. “Get onto the bed,” he commanded softly, “sit on your heels, your arms behind your back.” She made a sound of acknowledgement and stepped away from him to do as he asked, enjoying the sensation of his fingers lingering in her hair until she was well out of his reach.

She heard the sound of rope sliding against itself as she settled into position, her knees apart for balance while her arms were folded behind her back, each hand cupping and holding onto an elbow and her hair falling from where she kept her head bowed to rest over her breasts. She could feel herself almost disconnecting from her troubles. The warmth of the room, the smell of the incense, the knowledge that he was here and he would take care of her and anything that came through that door… she felt the tension in her shoulders ease a bit. Not enough but just a bit.

She felt the bed shift as he came to kneel behind her in the bed and the warmth of him against her back made her sigh contently. “What shall I do with you tonight then?” he wondered aloud in her ear, his hands sliding along her body almost reverently, one catching and gently squeezing a breast while the other slid along her inner thigh. “Something practical? Something simple? You look beautiful in both.” She leaned back against him as his hand slid up her neck and let her head rest on his shoulder. She could feel his eyes watching her chest even as he pressed his nose against the skin of her cheek. “Simple, tonight I think,” he decided.

His hands slid away for just a moment and when they returned they ran the soft rope along her skin. She stayed still as he bound her, each movement slow and deliberate so she could feel the silkiness of it every step of the way. He crossed the ropes down the center of her chest so that she could feel the rope slide under each breast before wrapped them around her, binding her arms to her sides on their way up her back to loop around her shoulder and back down over her chest. He followed this pattern a few times before he used the ends to bind her wrists in place, not tightly but enough to know that they were there. When he stepped off the bed, no doubt to admire his work, she tugged on the design and found it sturdy. Perfect.

His hand grasped the point where the ropes met in the center of her chest and pulled her to him for a deep, demanding kiss she could only coax from him in such a game. His fingers tangled in her hair and pulled her head back, not tearing at her hair but with enough force it bordered that line of pleasure and pain. She felt his teeth on her neck and his other hand wrapped around her hips, pulling her to him so she could feel his arousal with her own excited sex.

He pushed her away suddenly, so she fell back onto her bed and he climbed over her, forcing her legs to come up to accommodate his body. His upper body he balanced on his own arms as he hungrily nipped at her jaw and neck and teased both himself and her by gently gliding the tip of his length between the warmth of her folds. After a few long moments he eased himself into her body and she gasped in pleasure at the sensation of slowly being filled. Not that she needed him to go all that slowly, she was no virgin and theirs was a regular coupling, but the sensation wasn’t one she thought she could grow tired of any time soon.

He paused for a moment when he was fully seated before he began moving within her, his breath catching every once in a while as his slow, deliberate movements steadily built up their pace. Were she unbound, she might have held onto his shoulders, perhaps scratched at his skin with her nails. Had he not lain her bound as she was on her own hair she might have reached up for a kiss. But even that move was deliberate on his part and she knew it. So she rewarded him by writhing beneath him in her pleasure and not keeping her voice silent. She didn’t speak. She didn’t need to. All they needed were moans and sounds and touches that created more of them.

When he grew tired of where they lay he moved away from her and pulled her up by the rope harness he had made to sit up on her knees, then moved behind her between her spread ankles. She was glad for the warmth of the hearth and candles for the flickering light she saw when she opened her eyes. The room radiated of warmth of sensual pleasure as her used the back of the harness to guide her too him so she could ride him from where he sat by their headboard. Her breasts bounced in their rope bindings from the force of their coupling but she didn’t care about that. All she knew was the pleasure he coaxed from her as only he knew how to.

His hands went from the ropes to her thighs, the feeling of them on her sensitive skin encouraging her to continue her movements. She could feel her pleasure building, increased her pace to match and could hear him breathing words of encouragement. “Yes, that’s it. You’re so close, my love, I can feel it. Go on. Let go.” She barely heard him over her own quickened breathing until, at last, she crested over her peak as she sank down on him one last time and let go of both her pleasure and her burdens at once.

She took a moment to catch her breath and he was patient with it before he coaxed her to sit up so he could slide out from under her and guided her to the edge of the bed. She knew what he wanted before he even asked and sat back on her heels, mouth wide open, while he finished himself at the sight of her, splattering her chest and tongue and cheeks with his seed.

She swallowed what landed on her tongue and waited a moment for him to catch his breath before she turned and let him undo the ropes that bound her. Like when he tied them he worked slowly to remove them and she took the time he spent doing that to let her breathing return to normal. The tension in her body from the day was undone, her burdens, for now, set aside. She was free to be just herself… at least until the sun rose.

When the ropes were undone and cast aside, he retrieved a warm, wetted cloth from somewhere and cleaned her carefully before he cleaned himself and set it back where he had gotten it. She took the time he spent blowing out the candles to settle herself in their sheets and pulled back some of them for him to side into when he was ready. The room wasn’t dark when he finally joined her but it was dim enough. She made a contented noise when she curled up against him, her arms and legs wrapping around him as she placed a kiss where she could reach on his neck. His arm was her pillow and she could feel it wrapping around her under the blankets. Eventually their positions would change in their sleep but for now this would do.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, and she knew he would understand what she meant. His hand petted her body in an affectionate sort of way as he hummed his acknowledgment.

“It is no burden, my lady,” he said.

It wouldn’t take them much longer to fall asleep in each other’s arms, happy and contented.

 


End file.
